Pancakes
by Leila Secret-Smith
Summary: Agent Galaga finally gets his pancakes.


**This is a oneshot that belongs to The Titan's Key, my story. If you have no idea what that is, well, go read it!**

**I wrote this at the behest of my good friend Brianna. Glad you can die a happy woman now Bri. **

* * *

**-Galaga's POV-**

I sighed, tiredly rubbing at my bloodshot eyes. "If this goes on much longer," I grumbled to my partner. "I'll have bags under my eyes so black I'll pass for a Raccoon."

Agent Carson looked up from the section of the Helicarrier wall we were repairing together, the circles under his own brown eyes almost as dark as mine, and managed a small smile. "I know, Galaga. I feel ya. But we gotta finish." He paused, setting down the wires and soldering iron to stretch his arms over his head, groaning as his spine audibly popped. I winced in sympathy.

"I still can't believe they sent her straight through the wall." I commented, leaning back and visualizing the moment the little Asgardian girl must have hit the side, metal buckling, skin tearing, bones breaking. "Poor thing. She was such a sweetie when I apprehended her earlier."

Carson chuckled, deftly reattaching some of the wires before resealing their insulation. "I heard from Agent Mullin you tried to get some pancakes out of the deal." He shook his head sadly. "Using a little girl to extort pancakes. For shame, Galaga."

"Ahhh, no harm done." I replied playfully as I replaced a cracked metal pipe with a brand new one and welded it into place. "She was all for it. Poor thing looked so lost I couldn't help but offer."

"Well," Carson meticulously resealed the steel panel over the finished section before standing to move on to the next one. "I can only hope you'll get those pancakes before all is said and done."

* * *

"See ya' later, Carson." I mumbled, waving half-heartedly before stumbling down the hall toward my own room. My legs trembled from exertion and each movement was unsteady, as if I was drunk. _If only._ I thought with an amused snort. Finally, _finally,_ Hill had called a halt and allowed us to rest. I was just so grateful for the first chance to sleep in almost 72 hours. That one nap -only 2 hours tops- totally did _not_ count. I needed real sleep.

Suddenly there was a door in front of my nose. I stared at it, blinking dumbly before realizing _oh, my room, right._ I fumbled with the keycard attached to my pants leg, clumsily swiping it through the lock. The door unsealed with a quiet beep and I staggered in, tossing my card onto the tiny table next to the door.

It wasn't much of a room really, just a tiny little thing with a military cot, a table and chairs, a small chest, and a sink with a mirror in the corner. The only showers were, naturally, communal. I didn't mind; it came with the territory. At least it was a space of my own.

I didn't even bother to strip my dirty clothes off. I was just so utterly exhausted that I made a beeline for the bed and flopped down onto it, ready to pass out on the spot.

Which is why I almost missed it.

My head popped up, sandy hair askew, and I sniffed tentatively at the air. "The h***?" I muttered, taking a deeper breath. "Maple syrup?" Groaning, arms trembling, I pushed myself upright and shambled back to the door, flicking the light switch on. My eyes immediately went to the one object that didn't belong in my room, which was sitting on my table, right next to my discarded keycard.

_Is that...?_

I rounded the table, blue eyes as wide as saucers.

_It is!_

"Pancakes!" I cried joyfully, plunking down in the chair next to the glorious platter of breakfast food, my lack of sleep forgotten. "Actual honest-to-god pancakes!"

They looked better than anything I'd ever seen, all gloriously browned, smothered in butter and syrup, chocolate chips just barely visible under the crisp surface. As I reached eagerly for the fork, I noticed as piece of yellowed, slightly burned, folded paper underneath it.

"Hmm." I pushed the fork (and my hunger) aside and picked up the note, unfolding it to find a short message written in beautiful black calligraphy.

**Dear Galaga**

**Thank you.**

**-Alea**

I smiled.


End file.
